AG016
Gym! Nosepass' Secret Weapon!! | screen=yes| broadcast_jp=March 13, 2003 | broadcast_us=January 10, 2004 | en_series=Pokémon Advanced | en_op=I Wanna Be A Hero | ja_op=アドバンス・アドベンチャー | ja_ed=そこに空があるから | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboard=木村竜二 | director=大町繁 | art=たけだゆうさく | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=AG011-AG020 | footnotes=* }} The Winner By a Nosepass (Japanese: カナズミジム！ノズパスの秘密兵器！！ Gym! Nosepass' Secret Weapon!!) is the 16th episode of the , and the 290th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 13, 2003, and was first broadcast in the United States on January 10, 2004. Synopsis A day after their adventure at the Trainer's School, the episode begins with and having some last-minute with . Over breakfast, Ash confides that Iron Tail is still hit-or-miss, but what is more surprising is that wants to pass up on the Gym . When the others ask why, May admits that she started her journey as an excuse to travel, and not having liked when she began, but later had found her true calling in Pokémon Contests. Thus, she decides to become a . Ash is particularly supportive of her decision, and he and agree to do whatever it takes to help. Meanwhile, at a nearby playground, learns that Roxanne is the Rustboro Gym Leader, and vows to take their revenge for what had happened the previous episode. At the Gym, May and Max remarks that it is different compared to the Petalburg Gym, they are greeted by Roxanne and some of her senior students working at the Gym as interns. Expecting two battles in succession, Roxanne respects May's decision to pass and become a Coordinator instead. After exchanging more formalities, including allowing the battle to be filmed for the Pokémon Trainer's School, Ash and Roxanne begin their two-on-two Gym Battle. Max is also excited due to this being the first Gym Battle that he will see in person (to Brock's surprise), as he explains that Norman did not permit May or Max to watch his battles since he believed that they would distract the challenger. Roxanne leads off with , while Ash sends out . Though Treecko has the type advantage, Brock notes that Treecko does not know any Grass attacks, rendering the point moot. Ash starts with Treecko using , which Geodude replies with a , sending Treecko flying. Treecko recovers from the fall to hit with a midair , which makes its mark, but does not knock it out. Geodude recovers with , but when Treecko tries to jump and dodge, Geodude follows, and it knocks out Treecko with another Mega Punch. Ash decides to send in Pikachu, surprising the senior students and Roxanne. Undeterred, Pikachu starts by destroying the rock field with . Meanwhile, Team Rocket begins their plan to tunnel into the Gym and stealing Pikachu by shoveling by hand — as James notes, this would save them money because they waste so much with their more elaborate schemes. Back at the battle, though Pikachu has destroyed the field, it has yet to damage Geodude. Roxanne notes that it allows Geodude greater maneuverability, and better use of . Pikachu dodges the rocks with , but takes a Mega Punch. When Roxanne tries to use Rollout to finish Pikachu off, though, Geodude gets stuck on the softer battlefield, making an opening for Pikachu to get close with Quick Attack and get the knockout with Thunder. Roxanne admits talent, as Geodude had never been knocked out by an attack alone. Roxanne next sends out , a Pokémon unfamiliar to Ash. Pikachu starts off with Iron Tail, which makes its mark, but when Pikachu tries to use it again, it fails. Nosepass responds with a , trapping Pikachu. However, Pikachu breaks free with Thunder. Nosepass then uses , making Pikachu unable to find Nosepass, and allowing Nosepass to pin Pikachu to the battlefield. However, Pikachu escapes, and manages to escape another Rock Tomb with a Quick Attack. Pikachu attempts to disorient Nosepass by running circles around Nosepass, which allows another shot with Iron Tail. However, the move fails again. Brock notes that Pikachu is too worn out from running around, and thus does not have the time to store up energy for a successful Iron Tail. Nosepass tries to finish off Pikachu with , but Pikachu dodges in time. The attack, however, hits James' shovel as it breaks through the Gym floor, shocking Team Rocket and sending them flying out of their tunnel. While Ash ponders why Nosepass could use an Electric attack, Roxanne tells him that Thunder Wave was inspired by Ash's own strategy of keeping a surprise attack (as was the case with Pikachu and Iron Tail). Pikachu, however, though worn out, can still battle. Anticipating another Iron Tail, Nosepass uses , to which Ash tells Pikachu to take the hit head-on. As he is low on power, the Zap Cannon recharges Pikachu instead, paralyzing Nosepass and allowing it to be hit by another Iron Tail. This time, it is successful, and Nosepass is knocked out. This earns Ash the match victory and the . Major events * reveals her intentions to participate in Pokémon Contests instead of Gym s. * masters . * defeats Roxanne and earns his first Hoenn Badge, the . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Roxanne Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Roxanne's) * (Roxanne's, debut) Trivia * The dub title is based on the saying "the winner by a nose." * This episode is featured on the Volume 10: Rock copy of Pokémon Elements. Errors * For a brief second, when Pikachu is using on the entire field, Pikachu is seen on Ash's shoulder if one looks very carefully. * In the original, Roxanne's Nosepass uses , which it can't learn in the games. However this was most likely an error because the attack visibly looked like an Electric-type attack. Also Pikachu was able to absorb electricity from it. In the English version, both references to Hyper Beam are removed, instead replaced with and . * Ash's Pikachu uses Thunder on Geodude, but Geodude is a and is immune to attacks. *When is about to finish tunneling and Jessie's Wobbuffet pops out. the Poké Ball sounds even though he is already out of his Poké Ball. Dub edits Link In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=מי ינצח את הנוזפאס |it= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 016 290 290 290 290 290 290 290